


At Peace

by ArtsDisease



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsDisease/pseuds/ArtsDisease
Summary: Rin goes to Shiemi's house to study and ends up reminiscing about the past. Just some short fluff :)
Relationships: Moriyama Shiemi/Okumura Rin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	At Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything for a long while. So criticism is always accepted, hope you enjoy!

Rin let out a huff and looked ahead of him. Shielding himself from the bright summer sun as he cast his eyes up to an old building above him. It was surrounded by stretching acres of a beautiful garden. This unique place was well known to the Nephilim, the Moriyama shop. He carefully made his way up each step, pausing for a glance at the gate to the right side of the shop. He smiled briefly under his breath as he recalled when he first met Shiemi for the first time. The gate had been fixed but the chipped paint around the hinges and slightly bent frame revealed its past. He remembered seeing Shiemi for the first time, in her kimono, he remembered discovering Dekalp and he remembered her making up with her mother. The last thought made his stomach sink slightly, he had been thinking about his dad more recently, as if he didn’t already think about him daily. His mum too, and being greeted by Shiemi’s mother in the entrance only worsened that feeling.  
‘Oh, Rin, Good to see you boy! I suppose you must be here for my daughter, she’s in her bedroom right now, go on up.’  
‘Thank you, ma’am!’ he smiled awkwardly and headed up to Shiemi’s room. It was his first time in her bedroom. He felt heat rush up to his face, realizing his state he slapped his face. Man, he needed to get a grip!  
‘Excuse me’ he mumbled as he opened up the door. Shiemi was sat at the table writing notes from a textbook when her head shot up as Rin entered and she called out to him. He took a moment to look around before sitting down.  
The bedroom was cluttered, but not messy. Trinkets, jewelry, plants, herbs, and pictures lined the surfaces and walls. The air was fresh and the room was bright. The window was wide open and the wind chimes that hung from the frames chimed in harmony. Shiemi’s personality reflected on its appearance. Her eyes as bright as her surroundings. Smile as cheerful as a chime. Rin couldn’t help but smile.  
‘Good morning Shiemi! Let’s study a lot today!’ He set down his bag, got out his books, and set to work.

A few hours had passed quietly when the smell of something sweet wafted into the room.  
‘Mm smells good, is your mother baking?’ Rin hummed  
‘She’s been trying out a lot of different recipes lately, I’m sure she’ll let you have some.’  
‘Thank you, I look forward to it, they always say that a mother's cooking is the best, don’t they? Better than my old man at least!’ Rin laughed but quickly looked out the window after, his face twisted slightly. He meant for that to be light-hearted but it just tightened the knot in his chest further. ‘…uh I mean I hope that its go-’before he could finish, he noticed something on his hand, something warm oh my god Shiemi was holding his hand. The boy immediately blushed deep red and without thinking, pulled Shiemi into a tight hug.  
He buried his face into her shoulder, feeling the silk Kimono against his cheek. She smelt like fresh lavender. Still holding her hand, it was soft and small, he adjusted his grip so their fingers were intertwined. He noticed Shiemi’s other hand, it was moving in gentle motions up and down his back, tracing invisible lines into his skin. Soothing and reassuring. He didn’t know that he had been crying until he felt the wet tears on her clothes.  
‘Oh, I’m sorry!’ he pulled away and wiped away his tears onto his sleeve, hiding his face out of embarrassment ‘I didn’t mean to, um’  
‘It's okay, Rin’ her voice was as soft as flower petals, as bright as the may sun shining on them. Her light hair glowed in the light. This alone caused Rin to well up again, fresh tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. She drew him back him with both arms. She held tightly as if to reassure the Nephilim that she wouldn’t leave. She wouldn’t die. She ran her fingers through his hair as they sat, the sensation of her fingertips danced on his head and in his brain. Shiemi slowly leaned back till they were both on the floor. The heat of their bodies contrasted with the cool tatami mats. Rin held on tight and cried. He hadn’t cried this much since the day of his father’s death. Perhaps he had been holding it in.  
After a while, eyes dried and the sun retired behind the trees. But they remained on the floor, encased in each other’s warmth. Slowly they both fell asleep, a still, wholesome kind of sleep. 

Just for one afternoon, Rin had felt at peace.


End file.
